villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fear
The Fear is a member of the Cobra Unit known for his ability to instill fear in the enemy and an antagonist from Metal Gear Solid 3. He was voiced by Michael Bell. History Past The Fear was born at some point between the mid 1900’s and early 1910’s and during the second World War, he joined Cobra Unit, a secret special forces unit formed from the Allied Forces’ elite soldiers. The Fear and the rest of the Cobra Unit helped the Allies win the war and the unit was dissolved afterwards. ''Metal Gear Solid 3'' The Fear eventually met up with the rest of Cobra Unit after the Boss joined Colonel Volgin. They were sent to Tselinoyarsk to capture Nikolai Sokolov, a rocket scientist, as Naked Snake was attempting to extract him from the USSR. As the two were crossing a suspension bridge, the Cobra Unit arrived in a helicopter and while Snake was distracted by the Pain’s hornet swarm, the Fear descended via zipline and grabbed Sokolov. When the Boss threw Snake off the bridge, the Cobra Unit retreated with the rocket scientist. Following Snake’s return to Tselinoyarsk, after The Pain was killed by Snake, both the Fear and The End were ordered by the Boss to take care of him. Later the next day, The Spider Soldier launched a sneak attack on Snake in Graniny Gorki and managed to shoot his leg with a crossbow bolt coated in Brazilian wandering spider venom. Before The Fear confronted Snake, he advised him to cure the poison before it takes full effect and slowly kills him. After Snake cured the venom, he also had to deal with The Fear’s booby traps and stealth camouflage, but his advantages didn’t prevent the Spider Soldier’s defeat. After The Fear was defeated, he ended up getting snared by his own booby trap. He then began to shout out that he saw the fear several times. A few seconds later, the microbomb inside The Fear went off, killing him and sending out a wave of his crossbow bolts that Snake barely managed to dodge. Abilities The Fear possesses a high-level of strength and agility and has double-jointed elbows, allowing him to crawl, flip, and leap around with ease, in a similar manner to a spider. He's also shown that he can defy gravity by running on water, very similar to Vamp. The Fear’s tongue has also been altered with surgery so it is long and forked like a lizard, allowing him grab things with it. His weapons of choice are the William Tell and the smaller Little Joe crossbows and he often coats the bolts with the venom of poisonous animals. The Fear also uses frag grenade and white phosphorus arrows and he excels in close combat due to his speed and flexibility. Along with his freakish appearance, he uses prototype stealth camouflage to help inspire fear in his enemies. It bends the light around the Fear to render him virtually invisible, but since it’s in the experimental phase, it tends to quickly drain his stamina. Trivia *The Fear’s codename, like the rest of the Cobra Unit, comes from the emotion he brings to the battlefield, the fear he instills in the enemy forces with his bizarre appearance and movements. *He can be defeated fairly quickly if the player uses a fake death pill to lure him in, wait for him to turn his back, revive oneself, throw a stun grenade and fire at him with a lethal weapon. As long as he is dazed, the weapon will drain his stamina. *During the boss battle in Metal Gear Solid 3, the player can throw out poisoned or rotten food. Since the Fear’s camouflage drains his stamina, he will often stop to look for food and if he eats the poisoned or rotten food, he will throw up and lose his stamina. *By using non-lethal methods to defeat the Fear, Snake will obtain the Spider Camo, which provides at least 80% camouflage in any environment, but quickly drains stamina. Navigation de:The Fear Category:Mongers Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Game Bosses Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Sadomasochists Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fiction Villains